


Slayage or Something Like It

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, Life or Something Like It (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith runs into another of the newly dumped in Seattle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayage or Something Like It

**Author's Note:**

> For the TwistedShorts August Fic-a-Day challenge, 2009.

Faith looked around the bar. Everyone seemed to be coupled except one very handsome-- in the boy from the farm next door sort of way-- man. He sat in a booth in the corner drinking shots and waving off women who seemed to be asking for his autograph as they walked to the restroom. Another gaggle of women seemed to be ready to flock, and he looked like he was ready to throttle someone.

Faith thought she might do her good deed for the decade. She sauntered over and kissed the man on the cheek before sliding into the seat across from him.

"Sorry I'm late, honey," Faith said with a smile directed at the man. The gaggle of ladies groaned and went to the ladies room or back to their previously abandoned men.

The man looked at her, puzzled. "What was that for?"

"I thought you might like to be left alone," Faith replied as she commandeered the last shot in the line on the table and drank it down.

"And this is called alone?" the man grumbled.

"Except for me, sure," Faith said. "I'm Faith Lehane."

"Cal Cooper," he said.

"You look like you've been dumped," Faith said as she signaled the bartender for two more shots.

"How would you know?" Cal snapped.

"Because I know that's how I'd be looking if I wasn't sitting here with you," Faith explained. "I was dumped last week."

"Yeah. I was dumped for a camera man," Cal said. 

The bartender brought over the shots. Cal and Faith tossed them down. Then Cal signaled for another round, and when those shots arrived they drank them too.

"Dance with me," Faith said, and dragged him to the dance floor. After they had danced, with Faith shimmying and shaking and slithering all over Cal, he paid the tab.

Cal led Faith outside. "I don't remember where I parked my car."

"That's okay. We can walk," Faith said.

"In this neighborhood?" Cal asked.

"I'm sure a big strong guy like you can handle it," Faith said.

"Sure. I play for the Mariners. I can handle it," Cal said as he led her down the alley.

The next morning, Faith woke with a mild hangover in the ultramodern bedroom with Cal beside her. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before she got up to leave.

It was one thing to be bummed by her break up with Robin, but to climb into bed with the first man to come along? Granted, he was a baseball player-- and good looking-- and her type. Okay, so maybe Faith's type ran to anything male and living, but Cal reminded her of someone else who had been just as messed up as she had.

Faith got out of bed and slipped out of the apartment and went to her hotel. She had research to do about the big bad she was here to fight.


End file.
